


You Made Me Who I Am.

by fairy_tales_are_real2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tales_are_real2/pseuds/fairy_tales_are_real2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: At four years old, Daisy Johnson was taken from her home when S.H.I.E.L.D. came in to index her people, years later Daisy renamed Skye is living a fantastic life with her parents Phil and Melinda. But Skye's life is forever turned upside down when she meets her birth parents and they insist she come home with them.<br/>Now Skye is caught in the middle of a war between her four parents and what people are insisting is her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

The air was thick with black choking smoke, the scent of which roused four-year-old Daisy Johnson from her peaceful sleep. Somewhere outside she could hear shouts and the crackling roar of fire, and it occurred to the frightened young girl that she should go wake her parents.

Crawling out of her bed, she hurried towards her parent’s room, her bare feet padding on the smooth wood floors of the compound, passing doors to empty dwellings that were usually so full of life. The closer she came to her parent’s room the louder the roaring and the screams became. Curious and afraid, Daisy snuck out into the open courtyard in the heart of the compound.  
 

The scene was utter chaos; the usually tranquil courtyard was filled with her people running every which way, screaming as they battled the fire that engulfed their home to no avail. Daisy scanned the crowd for her parents and found her mother, her beautiful features so close to Daisy’s own, twisted in consecration as she and Daisy’s father tried to help fight the flames. 

Running over to her, Daisy latched onto her mother’s leg. A motherly hand dropped to the child’s head and above the noise she heard her mother’s voice, calm and stern.  
“Go to your father,” said the voice that banished any fear from the girl’s heart. No sooner was the command given, did Daisy run over to where her father was throwing buckets of water at the flames that lapped at the roof of the compound like a wicked tongue.

“Daddy!” Daisy’s father looked up from his work, fear in his eyes the moment he saw the girl still dressed in her pajamas. Calling out to one of the men to take his place, he picked Daisy up and hurried her from the courtyard into a section of the compound that was not yet burning.  
“Stay here,” he warned, “mommy and I will come and get you when this is all over.” Without another word he pressed a kiss to Daisy’s dark hair, and was gone. Daisy left alone in an empty dwelling, sat by herself and tried to ignore the noises coming from outside. 

To occupy herself she played with the necklace her mother had given her as a baby. Three shiny gold disks, tied together with a single cord, her mother had said that it was meant to ward off evil and keep her safe. And being so young, Daisy had no reason to doubt that what her mother said was true. Unsure of how long she was alone, Daisy’s play was interrupted when the doors to the dwelling were flung open and strange men in black suits poured in and surrounded her. Frightened the child began to cry and call for her mother.

Through hot, blurry tears Daisy watched a woman who looked a lot like her mother come towards her and knelt in front of her.  
“It’s okay, Honey,” she said in a soothing tone, “I'm Agent May, we’re here to help,” Anxiously, Daisy tugged on her necklace.  
“I want Mommy.” The dark haired child whimpered, rubbing her eyes, Agent May gave her a sympathetic glance, stroking the girl’s hair.

Comforted by the touch, Daisy threw herself into the woman’s arms and allowed the woman to pick her up. Safe in the arms of the stranger, Daisy never noticed how her necklace had come untied and slipped off. Protected by the men in the dark suits the agent turned Daisy’s face away from the horrors that awaited them outside. Few words were spoken as they filed out of the compound. The horrors of the fire were smoothed away with gentle motherly hands and soft words murmured into her ears.

So soothed, the child was taken from the compound without incident, meanwhile her mother and father returned to find her gone, the only trace she had been in the room at all was the necklace, left on the floor in her wake.


	2. Twenty-one years later

Skye woke up with the screech of her alarm; blinking the sleep from her eyes the twenty-five year old dragged herself out of bed. Thus began Skye’s usual routine, of showering, getting dressed and becoming distracted by her phone until her mother called her down for breakfast.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Skye sent of the last message as she sat at the table.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." Her mother said dropping a kiss to her daughter's head and taking the phone out of her hands,

" _Mom!_ "

"You know the rules, Skye." Her father said with a smile, "no electronics at the table." Rolling her eyes, Skye surrendered the fight.

“Good morning, Daddy. Morning, Mommy, what’s for breakfast?”

Melinda smiled and placed a plate before her daughter.

“Your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes.”

And so, breakfast in the Director’s private cabin began. Skye loved the early morning meals she shared with her parents. No matter how stressful the job was, or how late they had gone to sleep the night before, they found sanctuary from the trials of the day, here in this private section of The Bus.

“So what’s on the docket for today?” Skye asked, taking a bite of her syrup drenched pancakes.

“The usual, briefing in ten, and then we’re all going into the field for the day.” May said with a smile, “you’re on my team by the way.”

“Mom, I’ll be fine, why can’t I be on Bobbi’s team, or Dad’s?”

“Because, I said so,”

“But, Mom!”

“Skye, listen to your mother.” Coulson warned, “If your mother says you’re on her team, you’re on her team.” Skye sighed,

“Fine,” she said stuffing the last bite of pancake into her mouth. “Let’s go, guys, debriefing in five!’ Grabbing her phone off the counter, Skye hurried downstairs to join the rest of the crew.

Melinda smiled at her husband,

“I know she’s old enough to be on her own,” she said collecting the plates.

“I know,”

“But I feel better, if I can keep an eye on her out there.”

“Melinda, I know, you’re just watching out for our baby girl,” Coulson said wrapping his arms around the woman’s waist.

* * *

 

“I hate that they treat me like a child!” Skye said checking her gun as she armed herself. “I’m twenty-five, Jesus Christ!”

“Skye, have you ever considered that maybe Agent May is just trying to protect you?” Jemma asked handing Skye her comms.

“No, she’s just babying me!” Skye snapped, “and it frustrates the living fu-“

“Skye, language!” Coulson said coming down the stairs, May behind him.

“… Sorry, Sir.” The brunette muttered under her breath,”

“Alright, people we’re flying into a remote area in China on reports of an unknown couple terrorizing a village in the mountains there.”

“Are they Enhances?” Bobbi asked,

“We’re not sure, but operate as if they are.”

“And consider them armed and dangerous,” May added, “Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Jemma you’re under Coulson. Mac, it’s you me and Skye.”

“Wheels up in twenty, everyone get ready,” Coulson closed, as May headed towards the Cockpit and the rest of the team scattered to their positions for the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
